Motorcycles
by lsd3
Summary: She was adamant—there was no way in hell he could possibly convince her to ride that motorcycle. But Snow was unquestionably sure that somehow she’d find herself enjoying this ride. “I’m curious. Why do you find my motorcycle mildly inappropriate?” SxL


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below (square enix does!), but I do however enjoy writing about them!

Summary: (SNOW x LIGHTNING) She was adamant—there was no way in hell he could possibly convince her to ride that motorcycle. But Snow was unquestionably sure that somehow she'd find herself enjoying this ride. "I'm curious. Why do you find my motorcycle mildly inappropriate?"

I know I am SEVERELY outnumbered by the numerous Lightning x Noctis stories, but for some reason I like Snow x Lightning.

On the off chance you haven't seen this picture…PLEASE LOOK AT IT. My plot kind of revolves around this motorcycle haha: go to finalfantasy-xiii(dot)net. Under the Jun 15 Article you'll see awesome pics.

ANYWAYS, inspiration was drawn from:  
Go to IGN(dot)com and search Final Fantasy XIII. Check out the Cinematic trailer. (at the very end of the trailer. I like the way he says Lightning. I tried to capture that moment).  
Again go to IGN(dot)com. Check out the extended trailer. (mainly at the last minute or so, but there's also a scene at 6:03 where he runs in front of Lightning and protects her from the weird monster).  
There are a bunch but I'm too lazy to list all the trailers.

Motorcycles

"I am not riding on _that_."

"Oh yes you are."

"Funny, how _I'm_ the one who has control over that and _I'm_ also pretty sure that I'm _not_ riding on that."

"Hm, funny how you _will_ ride it."

"You are _delusional_."

Snow scoffs loudly. He tilts his head to the side and smirks confidently. Not once has he ever doubted that she _would_ end up riding his motorcycle.

But she is adamant—there is no way in hell he can possibly convince her to ride _that_ motorcycle.

"Don't you _dare_ look at me like that," She threatens, her body seething with menace.

He takes one step closer.

Immediately, she whips out her gunblade and places it protectively in front of her.

"Not another step, Snow. I'm warning you."

He steps forward again, his raw determination briefly scalding her senses.

In response to his current close proximity, her gunblade switches into gun mode. She points and aims, barely missing the side of his face.

He could have sworn he saw a sliver of his blonde hair fly off.

"Oops. I missed," She apologizes apathetically as she blows the top of her gun. "But next time I won't."

"You're crazy," He accuses, his eyes glazed with a trace of fear.

Her lips twist into a wicked grin.

Surprisingly, he lunges forward so swiftly that Lightning doesn't have any time react. He manages to wrestle the gunblade out of her wrist and throws it toward his motorcycle…

Which manages to catch it. Yes, in fact, one of the Shiva sisters has managed to catch the gun in midair.

Lightning stares in both awe and resentment.

"How dare you!" She shouts angrily.

He latches onto her wrist, weakly hoping that maybe she'll begrudgingly comply now that her main weapon of defense has been taken away from her.

But of course, Lightning doesn't give in. She manages to twist away from his grasp.

"I am walking!" Lightning declares defiantly as she begins to walk away from Snow and his motorcycle.

"Hey! Wait! Come on! We won't make it there in time if we walk!" He shouts in frustration. "You are being so unreasonable!"

Lightning continues to briskly walk ahead. "You and your _dirty_ motorcycles," Lightning mutters under her breath, clenching where her gunblade _would_ have been if Snow hadn't stolen her weapon.

"What!" Snow yells, taking her comment offensively. "I just got her washed and—oh" He pause as realization dawns upon him. Soon, he finds a tiny smirk slowly painted across his face. "You're referring to another definition of dirty I presume?"

He waits for embarrassment to cross her face, but instead he finds sarcasm.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know _two_ definitions of one word. You're making a lot of progress, Snow. I'm quite proud."

He disregards her previous sardonic statement and is instead piqued by her opinions of his motorcycle "I'm curious. Why do you find my motorcycle mildly inappropriate?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Lightning gawks at him, her tangent just beginning. She inhales deeply in preparation for the speech ahead of her. "You've got two women constructed to combine as one to form one motorcycle. That already screams inappropriate—and sexist too. But no instead you've got to take it one step farther. You've got to sit on it so every time you ride it, so it looks like…"

"Like…?" He asks not bothering to hide his eagerness or apprehension.

"Like you're a _very_ lonely man."

His ego soon deflates rapidly.

And now revenge is ensued.

He swiftly grabs Lightning by the waist and casually strolls towards the motorcycle—he wonders why he hadn't thought of this earlier.

"Snow! P—put me down!" She shouts, fists banging against his back. "I'm not riding on tha—that thing!"

"Now, now, don't judge before you ride," He reprimands, his tone condescending. "You'll find it an, oddly, pleasant ride."

"I swear to God as soon as I get my gunblade back, I'll blow your ass off this planet. And I'll burn your motorcycle! BURN!" She screams as she childishly kicks and punches.

He chuckles loudly and disregards all her previous threats. He gently places her on the motorcycle and with a quick, "Lock her in" command the Shiva sisters place tight restraints all over her waist, arms, and legs.

"This is a prison in motorcycle form! Are you aware of this?! You are holding me under duress! I'm a hostage!"

"If you keep screaming I can get them to tape your mouth shut as well." He sits behind her so that his burly arms envelop around her body as he drives and she finds that _extremely_ annoying.

At first she squirms and wriggles, but she soon gives up and sits quietly in her seat.

He has won.

********************************************

As soon as they arrive at their destination Snow hops off his motorcycle with a proud smile on his face.

"Admit it. You enjoyed the ride," Snow demands. "And it was quicker and cozier than walking!"

"Sure," Lightning finishes tersely. "Very fun."

He quickly commands the motorcycle to let go of her restraints, but soon realizes his fatal mistake.

She lashes out against him, gunblade now in hand. She quickly manages to pin him to the ground with her blade against his neck.

She tosses the gunblade aside briefly, "I don't need this to defeat you," She grins evilly.

"You look a little annoyed. I'd say there's a 3 out of 4 chance you're gonna hit me."

"Well, the odds aren't looking so good eh?" She mocks sincerity and her fingers twist into a tight fist.

"Listen," Snow begins in a meek attempt to buy himself time. "Probability is fabricated math. I'd say that my 1/4th of a chance guarantees that you _aren't_ going to punch me _at all_."

"You really _are_ delusional!" Lightning exclaims her eyes wide with humor, "Not only do you suck at math and have horrible taste in motorcycles, but you are also ridiculously—mmph!"

She finds herself in a state of utter delirium as his lips press against hers. She cannot control her lips when they twist into a wicked grin as he brings his hand around the base of her neck.

His fingers are everywhere—stroking the side of her waist and then slowly trailing upwards. Her hands somehow find their way tightly wrapped around his neck.

His mere proximity scalds all her senses. She finds herself kissing back as his teeth tug against her bottom lip.

She soon feels the smirk plastered on his face and immediately pulls away to prevent his satisfaction from spreading—well _that_ reason and also the fact that she is soon running out of oxygen.

"I win," He manages to splutter, his eyes dazed and his smile delirious.

She teases him by gently brushing her lips against his and then quickly pulling away. He groans in agony and attempts to pull her face towards him once again, but she easily dodges his attempts. "Mmm…I think _I_ win," She grins proudly.

She follows up with a hefty punch on his arm. "Oh and you really do suck at math because as probability predicted I _did_ end up punching you." She punches him one more time—this time harder than the last to prove her point.

Snow decides that she surprisingly has a good arm.

He recoils and coddles the arm that had just been physically wounded.

"Yeah, sure," Snow waves his hand dismissively—not at all caring about the battle anymore, "Listen, I'm not sure you're aware of this, but my motorcycle can also turn into a comfy bed…"

Lightning's eyebrows rise—her interest piqued. "Back on the motorcycle?"

"Oh yeah."

THE END!

It's been a while since I published! Whew! Hope you enjoyed it!

I'm not sure if this is OOC for them. After all, the game hasn't been released yet, and it won't be for a WHOLE YEAR! ): Yes, I am super excited to play this game and I've been tracking it since last summer. Doesn't the game look absolutely AWESOME?

Anyways this was just supposed to be a fun lighthearted story. I had tons of fun writing it. I've actually got another story that I'm almost done with and this one has Vanille and Sazh in it as well! Don't know if I'll post it. We'll see how progress goes.

I apologize for any grammatical errors—I am my own proofreader and sometimes I can be biased without realizing it!

x3,  
LJ


End file.
